harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Slug Club
The Slug Club is an informal name for Horace Slughorn's favourite students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slughorn taught Potions at Hogwarts during two different stints; both times, he singled out students he thought had potential, either because they had influential relatives or themselves possessed fame or talent of some kind. He invited these select students to parties, notably to a lavish one at Christmas, and kept in touch with them even after they had graduated, as they could provide him with insider information or various luxuries.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 4 Meetings During the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various get-togethers of the club. These were usually dinners with fine foods, during which Slughorn would lead conversation in order to get to know the members better and to encourage them to associate with one another as well. Sometimes he would invite famous former members in as well, such as when he introduced professional Quidditch player Gwenog Jones at a dinner in 1996Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 14. Slughorn's hope was to cultivate talent and to give his favourites "leg-ups" in their careers, hoping to reap the benefits of being connected to them once they became the "highfliers" Slughorn expected them to be''Half-Blood Prince'', Ch. 5. These benefits came to him in various forms, such as being able to recommend people to Ministry of Magic positions to receiving various gifts and perks, such as excellent seats to any Quidditch match he cared to attend. On December 20, 1996, there was a lavish Christmas party for past and present Slug Club members held in Slughorn's office at Hogwarts. It was the only get-together of the club that Harry Potter attended, and reluctantly, at that.Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 16 Members Members during Slughorn's first tenure as Potions Master with Horace Slughorn and other members of the Slug Club.]]Christmas party.]] *Adrian — class of 1978, became a photographer Mentioned on the [http://warnerbros2009.warnerbros.com/assets/screenplays/hpathbp_screenplay.pdf Half-Blood Prince script] released on the Warner Bros. Awards website *Ambrosius Flume — now owner of Honeydukes, who sends Slughorn sweets *Avery — member in the 1940s, became a Death Eater *Barnabas Cuffe — now editor of the Daily Prophet *Dirk Cresswell — former Head of the Goblin Liasion Office with insider information on Gringotts, killed during the Second Wizarding War *Eldred Worple — author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires *Gwenog Jones — now Captain of the Holyhead Harpies *Lily Evans — top student, excellent at Potions, killed during the First Wizarding War *Lucius Malfoy — good student, later a Death Eater under the mask of a respected Ministry of Magic official. *Mr. Nott — Theodore Nott's father, who Slughorn inquired about and referred to as an old friend *Regulus Black — Slytherin Seeker, became a Death Eater (defected and was killed) *Lestrange — member in the 1940s, became a Death Eater *Severus Snape — good student, succeeded Slughorn in the post of Potions master at Hogwarts *Tom Marvolo Riddle — very promising student with excellent marks, later became Lord Voldemort *Unidentified individual — class of 1967, became Minister of Magical Transportation *Wendy Slinkhard — author Members during Slughorn's second tenure as Potions Master in 1996.]] *Melinda Bobbin — family owns a large chain of apothecaries *Flora and Hestia CarrowNew original characters cast for Half-Blood Prince *Hermione Granger — the top student in her class *Cormac McLaggen — Uncle Tiberius is well connected within the Ministry of Magic *Harry Potter — 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'The Chosen One' *Ginny Weasley — talented in casting the Bat-Bogey Hex *Blaise Zabini — mother is a beautiful witch, who has been married and widowed at least seven times and has thus inherited a great deal of gold from her former husbands. Students who were invited for an "interview", but didn't make the cut *Marcus Belby — his uncle Damocles invented Wolfsbane Potion, but Marcus hadn't spoken to him in a while. *Neville Longbottom — his parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom were great Aurors, but Neville was held not to show their talent. Behind the scenes *Twins Flora and Hestia Carrow have only appeared in the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *Sybill Trelawney and an Unidentified female teacher may have been members of the Slug Club. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and references fr:Club de Slug ru:Клуб слизней * Category:Organizations